


淫梦垃圾2

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 8





	淫梦垃圾2

李泰容低头给盆栽浇水的时候，后颈的皮肤从领口探出来，像随时准备任人躺上去的床。黄旭熙坐在沙发上，看眼前的李泰容，也看着拍立得中没见过的李泰容。属于此刻的泰容是过去的脆弱投影。黄旭熙眯着眼，泰容的轮廓遂模糊起来，更像虚幻得没有实体的东西，他伸手把李泰容拉住。  
水洒出来把桌子上的便条纸打湿了，“今天请旭熙吃饭”，上面写道，“如果可以的话把他带回房间”，李泰容到刚才都还没有黄旭熙真的走进自己房间的实感，直到被他拉了一下。  
走进房间之前李泰容对即将发生的事情感觉紧张，也很害怕。为什么偏偏是旭熙。为什么旭熙偏偏接受了自己。黄旭熙把他的手拉到眼前，观察着他手指上破皮的地方，低头亲他的手背，把他彻底拉向自己。现在走吧，李泰容这样想着身体却动不了，光线在四周暗下来，黄旭熙彻底把李泰容包进怀里，因为太温暖所以李泰容也伸手抱了黄旭熙。开始接吻，因为渴望所以沾湿了旭熙的嘴唇，呼吸也停下了只想拼命地亲吻，脑子里有个声音持续不断地责骂着，可身体再也无法理性地行动，好想要温暖，所以不能放开旭熙，这个时候松手旭熙就会在黑夜里消失不见。花了那么久才找到的旭熙，偶尔好像爱着我的旭熙。  
哥爱我吧。旭熙一边笑一边咳嗽，感冒或者其他更严重的病毒在我们之间相互感染。叫我的名字吧，只有叫我泰容我才能解开不能说话的诅咒。旭熙好像在等待一样望着我，他是从不让我伤心等我允许了才去爱的孩子。不想让这样的旭熙和我一起掉到更深的地方去。  
“对不起，旭熙。你今晚睡这里，我去外面客厅睡。”  
“哥害怕？”  
李泰容没有说话。  
“泰容在害怕吗？”  
听见旭熙喊出自己的名字，李泰容心中盘算着离别的沙漏被打破了，沙砾簌簌从缺口里撒落，沾在旭熙的眉毛和眼睛上，他想用手帮他擦掉，漏出来的沙却越来越多，旭熙的脸像融化一样在眼前变得模糊。比害怕更深的是对未来的预感，如果只有我跌倒是不会痛的，可你不一样。  
“如果泰容怕的是我的感情，我无话可说。如果泰容怕的是别人，为什么？泰容又做错了什么？”  
“和对错无关。”  
旭熙的面貌重新恢复清晰，他生气了。  
“我不会把感情扔到没人看见的地方假装它不存在。”  
“泰容刚才想扔吧？明明很珍视我和对我的感情，为什么要像扔垃圾那样扔到窗外去？我去街上睡好了，泰容非要把我扔下去的。”  
黄旭熙松开李泰容去扒窗户，窗户太小，钻了半天也只够把屁股顶出去，黄旭熙泄气似的垂着头坐在窗框上，半截屁股对着街。李泰容想笑又想流眼泪，想起很久以前想买个比自己还高的玩偶放在宿舍房间，在商场看中了一个像狼又像狗的，太大了，和真的动物那样，如果放在床上自己应该只能睡地板，但房间也一下被占满了。放了那么多大大小小的玩具朋友依然觉得到处是空缺，于是养了多肉盆栽和海藻球，心里还是惦念那个并不适合这个房间的太过巨大的狼狗。  
旭熙暂时跟自己和解，李泰容把床让出来给他睡，他巨大的身体在床上很好笑地来回蠕动，硬挤出一块给他躺下的位置。最后因为没有人帮自己把玩偶带回家，所以选了邮购的方式，邮了两三个月都没收到，打电话去问也不知道寄往哪里，因为不愿意来到这个房间而擅自逃走了。  
旭熙肩膀上的雪被房间的热气捂化，温度还停留在上面。背靠寒冬希望春天早点到来的心情又反复出现。床很小，因此很想紧紧依靠着旭熙，在这个被孤立的房间里明明没有摄影机，却还是听到嚓嚓嚓的快门声，美容师剪自己坏死的头发时嚓嚓嚓，雪落在房顶上聚集起来沿着排污水管滑下来嚓嚓嚓，密密麻麻的声音从耳朵钻进来，捆住身体不能动弹，只能眼睁睁地看那些自己珍视的东西因为坏死不得已被剪去。  
旭熙，睡了吗？黄旭熙摸摸李泰容的肚子代替回答。李泰容翻过身，看见黄旭熙闭着眼睛，脸埋在枕头里。  
“很冷，旭熙。”  
李泰容贴近黄旭熙的脸，嘴唇放在他微微皱起的下巴上。黄旭熙掀开眼皮:“到我这来。”黄旭熙脱掉他的上衣，露出薄薄的胸口。接着黄旭熙脱了自己的，两个人赤着上身抱在一起，“现在呢？”  
“不行，还是冷。”  
“生病了？”  
“旭熙再抱紧一点吧。”  
黄旭熙突然从床上坐起来，李泰容的脊梁暴露在空气中，冷得他发抖。  
“我走了。”黄旭熙真的去穿衣服，领口的地方被打了死结，越解缠得越紧，他懊恼地把衣服丢到地上，拿上钱包就朝房间外面走。  
“说别见面了又偷偷在楼下等我，说不能喜欢我还带我回家！”黄旭熙坐在门口穿靴子，连鞋带都系不好，他妈的，他妈的！门都推开了，听到他哭，本来已经穿上的鞋子又从脚上甩出去，砸在鞋柜上哐的一声。  
太冷了，一切生命都死掉的冬天不能把泰容一个人扔在房间里。黄旭熙把李泰容从地上捞起来，用脚把门推上反手上锁。李泰容的眼泪滚进他指缝里:“旭熙对不起，很冷吧。”  
“希望我留下来吧？”  
李泰容没有说话，仍然在流眼泪。  
“想让我抱着你，吻你，和你在房间里做爱吧？”  
李泰容哭得更厉害了，但什么声音都没有。自己太没出息了，明明知道旭熙会心软还是哭了，眼泪擦干了又会有更多从眼眶里涌出来。旭熙如果就那样走掉该多好。  
“不丢脸，泰容。告诉我想不想？”  
“嗯。”李泰容哭着说，“从你刚进房间的时候就想。”  
眼泪很咸，黄旭熙怕李泰容会和植物一样因为失去太多水分枯死。舌头钻进泰容嘴里的时候，泰容咽着唾液呻吟的声音可爱极了，包在睡裤里的阴茎也迅速胀大了。黄旭熙把他的裤子拽下来，光溜溜地放在床上。泰容的身体充满了直角，不管是肩膀还是膝盖还是屁股到处硬邦邦的，和他青春期幻想过的丰满女人差太远。总是不懂怎么保护自己而把直角露在外面，所以受伤流泪的泰容，躺在自己怀里安静得像一只白色的小动物。过去的泰容是这样吗，在遇到自己之前泰容又是怎么生活的。又想到那些拍立得，里面没有一张关于自己的合影。  
吃男人的鸡巴是很新奇的体验，连黄旭熙自己都不知道被人舔是什么感觉，但他想舔李泰容的。他一只手扪着李泰容的肚子不让他起身，用舌头试探性地从李泰容微微翘着的龟头上舔过去。李泰容两行眼泪还挂在脸上，像被黄旭熙吓到了一动不动看着他。  
“旭熙不行…”李泰容挣扎了一下用脚尖想把黄旭熙推走，黄旭熙用胳膊肘按住李泰容的膝盖，一低头把整个龟头含到嘴里去，使劲用舌头顶着吸了两下，李泰容的胸口起伏着，咬着牙没有发出声音。黄旭熙边含边抬头瞟了李泰容一眼，从龟头下面的细褶上舔过去，手指包住李泰容的阴茎，缓缓滑动着。待会该怎么做呢，如果他不愿意的话，到射了就停吧。虽然经常和泰容接吻，但吻这里还是头一回，泰容被情欲虏获的样子让我裤裆里的东西也硬了，不行，再等等。  
黄旭熙为了找支点也为了让李泰容更舒服，把他两条腿推上去，在自己脑袋两侧曲起，这样他吸着李泰容鸡巴的同时还能舔他大腿根。黄旭熙瘦长的手臂像枷锁一样禁锢着李泰容，令他沉入更深的感官漩涡。自己泛红的性器在旭熙嘴里进进出出，旭熙厚而柔软的嘴唇上亮晶晶的，就连舒服都感觉抱歉。“嗯…旭熙…旭熙…”因为哭鼻子塞住了，用嘴巴喘气，发出黏糊的从来没有过的叫声，“可以了，停下吧…”  
小腹突然被旭熙揉了一下，结果完全失控地开始射精，旭熙及时松开嘴也还是被射到口腔里很多，李泰容喘着气从床上爬起来，黄旭熙却只是用手搂着他去床头柜拿了一张纸，把精液吐在里面，又抽了一张擦舌头。暗红色的舌苔上精液和唾液混在一起，被卫生纸擦过之后还是留下了痕迹。  
“对不起旭熙。”李泰容又有点想哭。黄旭熙深深吸了口气然后对他笑了：“还不赖吧？泰容这么喜欢吃甜食，以为那个很甜。不会嫌我嘴巴臭就不和我接吻吧？”李泰容一直摇头，捧着黄旭熙的脸亲他。“我自愿的，想舔你才舔的。别流眼泪。”黄旭熙把挂在李泰容眼眶上的泪水也都舔掉了，“然后该怎么做？”  
李泰容跪在床上翻找床头柜里的东西，黄旭熙盯着他白白的屁股，应该要从那个地方进去，但那么小怎么放得下。黄旭熙心里有点犯嘀咕。垂在两个腿之间的阴茎被自己舔得湿淋淋的，真可爱。李泰容找出来一瓶润肤油，拧开盖子一股浆果味。“要不要我帮你。”黄旭熙好奇地看着李泰容把润肤油涂到手指上，李泰容摇摇头，“旭熙你能不能…先把脸转过去。”黄旭熙闭起眼睛:“不看你。”  
怎么可能。黄旭熙眼睛睁开一条缝，看到李泰容把手指塞到下面，不知道是因为羞耻还是什么，前面的阴茎隐约又有点要勃起的样子。  
“泰容能行吗？要不要帮忙？”  
“嗯。”  
“别骗我啊，感觉你不舒服。不行就算了。”  
“…没有，我很想。”  
因为有润滑，只塞手指没有什么问题，但扩张不了太多，旭熙应该会难受的。不知道会是什么感觉，但为了旭熙可以忍受。塞第三根手指的时候李泰容突然感受到了旭熙的视线，他转动眼珠，看见旭熙目不转睛地盯着他，胸口出了很多汗，内裤里的阴茎也高高勃起着。  
“啊…不是，就…眼睛闭太久，有点粘在一起…就…”  
黄旭熙语无伦次地掰自己的眼皮给李泰容看，李泰容趴下来撅着屁股，用手指把后穴撑开对着黄旭熙。  
“…试试看。”李泰容的声音小得几乎听不到。  
黄旭熙舔了舔嘴唇，捡起润肤油朝自己裤裆里倒，边搓着硬邦邦的阴茎边把内裤丢到地板上。泰容瘦白的屁股中间被撑开的后穴周围隐约可以看见一点泛红的肉，别说干什么龟头都几乎进不去。黄旭熙趴在李泰容背上吻他的肩膀，手指抚摸着他手臂内侧略微凸起的文身。泰容的身体在发抖，黄旭熙把泰容抱在怀里，阴茎滑进窄小的穴中。原来泰容里面是这样的，又热又紧，涂了很多润肤油所以挤进去不太费力，就是太紧了完全不能动。  
“好大，旭熙。”泰容也有点不清醒地哼哼，“嗯…嗯，可以做吗？”  
不能。里面太紧了，稍微动一下就有种射精的冲动。黄旭熙反复憋着气，又是深呼吸又是绷紧腹部。在女人长乳房的地方泰容只有小小的乳头，黄旭熙就用手心搓热乳头爱抚起来，后穴稍微放松了一点，得再做点什么转移泰容的注意力。  
“泰容…你侧着躺吧，这样我亲不到你。”黄旭熙拔出来拨弄泰容的肩膀，后穴突然轻松下来他整个人舒服很多。黄旭把被子摺起来垫在李泰容腰下：“可以自己放松吧泰容，不要用力也不要紧张。”腰的位置抬高之后再进去就没有那么费力了，黄旭熙尝试着动了动，李泰容只是喘着气脸上不太痛苦的样子，耳朵红红的，撑在胸口的手臂上凸出的血管好像也变红了，很诱人。黄旭熙扶着李泰容的屁股试着动了动，湿热的穴紧紧吸着他的鸡巴，视觉冲击很强烈，泰容的睾丸随着他的动作也一晃一晃的。做爱对泰容来说原来不是这么舒服的事，得想个办法。黄旭熙弯腰去亲李泰容脖子和锁骨附近比较敏感的地方，戴着耳钉的耳垂也亲了，小小一块柔软的耳垂衔在舌头边翻来覆去舔着，听说乳头也有快感，趴在泰容身上舔吸乳晕周围一圈的皮肤。泰容的皮肤很细腻，好像在吃奶油一样。“旭熙抱我吧…抱着就可以了。”泰容伸手搂住黄旭熙的脖子，手臂上的汗水被风吹凉了，黏黏的搭在身上。“泰容感觉怎么样？”黄旭熙把他小小的脸蛋按在自己胸口，声音贴着心脏震动着:“很胀…旭熙在我里面…能感觉到…”黄旭熙压着李泰容柔软的身体，可能泰容自己也没察觉到自己的腿被打开成了什么样子，润滑液有点干了，黄旭熙又在小穴周围涂着润肤油，好香，屁股上也涂点，黄旭熙的手沿着李泰容的肚脐滑上去，像精油按摩似的到处都涂着润肤油，李泰容整个人变得水淋淋的，汗和润肤油的味道混在一起。虽然讨厌甜食，但喜欢泰容的甜味。  
“现在好点了吗，泰容？”翘着的龟头可以顶到很深的地方，从内壁某块地方刮过去的时候泰容很舒服地喘息着，逐渐适应了插在身体里的东西之后泰容似乎也开始享受了。“嗯…胀…但是…也很舒服…很热。”泰容像猫儿那样叫着，鸡巴挤进小穴的时候黏糊糊的体液溢出来了，动得越来越快所以咕唧咕唧的汁水声也很响亮，泰容的身体被顶得来回晃着，汗从黄旭熙胸口滴到泰容身上，泰容侧着脸含住黄旭熙替他抹汗的手指，模仿婴儿吮吸的样子。泰容的嘴巴被黄旭熙的舌头顶开，“嗯…唔…好烫旭熙…”说着胡话，“旭熙用力干我吧…用力地…”黄旭熙吸吮李泰容的舌头，舔着贝壳的小牙齿，花瓣的嘴唇，雾了又雾的眼睛。泰容漂亮的一切，都因为自己的操弄变得放浪了。  
黄旭熙揉着李泰容涂满润肤油的屁股肉，把性器往外撤，龟头顶在泰容特别敏感的那块肠壁上，刻意只压着那里做。李泰容一开始只是趴着哼哼，很快就开始蠕动身体，想从黄旭熙的臂弯里挣开。“旭熙…不要…不要顶在那…”泰容身体里越来越热，黄旭熙感觉自己离射不太远了，“真的吗？我以为泰容很舒服。”黄旭熙咬着李泰容的肩膀，只用门牙浅浅地咬一口就换舌头舔起来。泰容的阴茎被黄旭熙抓在手里，混着润肤油粗暴地上下撸动，泰容叫着，阴茎滴下来的粘液全流到了黄旭熙手掌里。“好多水啊泰容…被我干很开心吧…”泰容涨红了漂亮的脸蛋，抬起屁股迎合黄旭熙的下身，好像真的被性爱的快感完全支配了，汗水把短短的头发濡湿在脸颊两侧，真漂亮。我的小猫。泰容颤抖得很厉害，湿热的肉穴紧紧地绞着黄旭熙的阴茎，黄旭熙也在和那股力量对扛着，想要让李泰容彻底失控和高潮的欲望勾起了他的胜负欲。黄旭熙卷着腰疯狂地干着李泰容的敏感带，感觉自己的鸡巴都快烧起来的时候泰容突然紧抿着嘴发出一阵呜咽声，然后一股接一股的精液从前面射出去，高潮了十几秒才慢慢放松下来，整个人汗涔涔的，又热又软，应该是有点虚脱了。黄旭熙把沾着李泰容精液的手指放在自己大腿上蹭了蹭，将被汗打湿快扎进李泰容眼睛的碎头发拨到两边，露出被长长的睫毛覆盖着的眼睛，既温顺又安静。泰容想接吻，黄旭熙把脸颊贴过去，下面动得慢了很多，刚才本来还很想射的现在突然没感觉了，但还是很硬。李泰容亲亲他的耳朵，亲亲他的鼻梁，在他耳朵旁边说话。他很仔细地听，才听到泰容在说，喜欢你旭熙。好喜欢。说到最后只有气声了，身体比刚才敏感一些，泰容的身体好像水的巢穴，又湿又热。真想看着他的脸射精。平时勤拉筋的腿很容易就被打开到两边，从肚脐到阴部全是发亮的精液和油。“泰容，我射到哪里好？命令我吧。”黄旭熙的阴茎深深顶进去搅着，李泰容摸着自己的身体，从胸口一直摸到肚脐:“这里…不对…这里”李泰容的手缓缓滑到自己阴茎的位置，五指伸开，从圆滑的睾丸表面继续往下滑，一直抚摸到黄旭熙的阴茎上，把他的阴茎引向自己的最深处。  
“泰容好色啊，要我都射在里面，肚子会痛吧。”黄旭熙的手在泰容扁扁的肚脐上打圈，李泰容皱着眉毛呻吟着，“啊…嗯…旭熙让我变色的…都是旭熙做的…”高潮迫近的时候泰容的脸在眼前晃来晃去，泰容淫荡的叫床声也是被自己勾引出来的，照片里没有我也无所谓，只要这一刻的泰容只有我看到就好。好热…好紧，只要泰容就好，只有泰容就好。  
黄旭熙压在李泰容身上猛烈地射出精液，小小的穴立刻被精液填得满满的，泰容的小牙齿咬着黄旭熙喉咙上的皮肤，齿缘和皮肤彼此挤压和摩擦因声带的震动而更加强烈。“旭熙…好多…流到外面来了。”李泰容迷迷糊糊地用手指去抠小穴里流出来的精液，从小穴流到床单上依然连着一条透明的丝。黄旭熙把手指伸进泰容里面，精液好像怎么都掏不完似的流了他一手。  
做完爱的泰容像是变小了，蜷缩在本来很窄的单人床中间。整个床到处都湿了没办法睡，黄旭熙只好把李泰容抱到地上，自己先躺下然后让李泰容靠着自己睡，铺着绒毯的地面虽然不够柔软但也很快就产生困意了，黄旭熙却在这时候听见李泰容嘟嘟囔囔的声音:“旭熙想要照片吧…好久没有和你单独拍照片了…明天一起去吧…睡醒了吃完早饭就去。明天是晴天…该去公园里拍…”  
“拍很多很多照片吧泰容。”  
“嗯…”  
“原来那些也得撕掉点，不然没地方贴。”  
“…”  
“都撕了吧，收在抽屉里就行了。只贴我的。”


End file.
